A New Year
by PineappleOverlord
Summary: Cry meets Pewdiepie at a New Year's Party, and this time, they're both masked. / a pewdiecry fic caused by lack of sleep


Cry sipped timidly at his drink, standing awkwardly in the door of the bedroom. He wasn't sure why he had come to this New Year's party in the first place. He wasn't good at parties anyhow. They always made him feel uncomfortable and out of place and he'd inevitably end up like he was now, hiding and hoping nobody would try to talk to him.

Well, truth be told, he knew very well why he was at the party.

To see Pewdiepie.

Ah, Pewds. Just the thought of him, just a glimpse of his unkempt hair and striking blue eyes, just the sound of his goddamn sexy accent... anything, it was enough to set his heart in motion, like the thrusts of a car getting into gear.

But then he thought about that, realised he had said thrusts in a totally nonsexual context, and suddenly it became sexual, and Cry blushed behind his mask.

Because tonight, everyone was masked. Something stupid Pewds had suggested: "None of the fangirls can get to us that way."

Us. That was great. The promise of an us.

Cry peered through the mass of unfamiliar faces masking familiar ones, trying to guess which guest was Pewdie. There, he thought, the guy lingering at the bar, the idiot with the Sexybutt mask who was the living definition of that name. It had to be him.

The man with the sexy butt began to walk towards him and Cry panicked. What if he actually talked to Cry?

But Pewds couldn't sense his nerves and came right up to him, so close Cry felt he was going to faint.

"How's it going, bro?" Pewds said, because it was definitely him, there was no mistaking that voice, "What are you doing here all alone?"

"Oh, n-nothing. Just looking at the bed sheets," Cry said and immediately wanted to curl up in a ball in the corner because that sounded so horny.

There was uncomfortable silence; Cry could practically feel the dots of stilled conversation hanging in the air. He wondered, briefly, if Pewds was drunk. It was a party after all.

After a moment came the reply, "Yeah. Ken bought them."

Definitely drunk to admit it. Or at least Ken was when he went to the checkout.

Pewds caught the silence before it got awkward once more, "Damnit, this mask is so itchy. I don't know how you manage, Cry."

Just then, a chirpy voice on loudspeaker began to count down, "Ten... nine… eight…"

Cry's heart leapt. If they were together at midnight, then maybe…

But Pewdie was too busy fumbling with his mask to notice how suddenly shy he'd become.

"Happy New Year!"

Pewds swept Cry into his arms, pushing up his mask, before deftly bending him over the bed and slipping him the tongue. His hand roved lower, but Cry caught it. They weren't going down that road, not today (but hopefully soon).

Cry could hardly believe it. Never, not even in his wildest dreams, did he think this would happen. Pewdie's fingers knotted into his hair and he pulled away. Cry sighed. Of course. Spur of the moment New Year's thing.

"It's a new year now, huh?" Pewds smiled, unmasked now, with glittering eyes.

"Y-yeah. Have a good one."

Cry could feel himself blushing, and moved his mask back down over his mouth, but Pewds caught his hand, "No. You don't need to hide away, Cry."

He took off his mask, hoping his eyes didn't betray what he felt.

"I'm sorry about that. It shouldn't change anything, you know. I'm just drunk. If you want, it can be a-"

"Spur of the moment New Year's thing?" Cry smiled, looking away quickly and twiddling his thumbs, "Well, if I want, can it be something different?"

Pewds slowly broke into a smile, "Sure. Why not?"

If there was a good time to say it, that time was now. He took a deep breath, "I… I like you Pewds. At first, I thought it was just friendship- you know, just bros- 'cause that's what it was. But then I realised it comes down to a lot more than that. And I don't know why it's like that, I didn't even know I was actually into guys until like a minute ago, so..."

He trailed off. The look in Pewdie's eyes was one he had never seen before. If his smile wasn't so wide, he would've thought he was being rejected, "Cry… this year, it's you and me, okay?"

Cry grinned.

"Alright. Now that emotions have been sorted, how about some beer?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

Pewds walked off. When he came back, they'd talk and get drunk and laugh.

And then they would fall in love.

* * *

**A/N: What.**

**I don't even ship this. It just worked, okay? *crawls into cupboard***

**Havs a fluffy new years fic and an unoriginal title. Hell yeah.**


End file.
